Toy vehicles are constructed to entertain both young and old children. The toy vehicles are intended to simulate the motion of actual real-world vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, etc. In the case of traditionally two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles, however, additional “training” wheels are generally provided to enable the two-wheeled vehicles to maintain their balance in an upright position. In some cases, these toy vehicles are remotely controlled via either a remote controller or an application executing on a mobile device that communicates with the toy vehicle either tethered or wirelessly to enable a person to modify the behavior of the toy vehicle. While such toy vehicles simulate basic movements of their real world counterparts, the expectations of users have been heightened as a result of the effects in modern movies and simulation games, such as auto racing games.